Nuevos Amigo y Enemigos
by Aleera de Lioncourt
Summary: Después de la batalla final, las cosas parecen calmarse. Pero no para siempre. Nuevos amigos tocarán las puertas de la mansión, y así lo harán enemigos también.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nuevos Amigos y Enemigos**_

_Cap1: Los Tres Extraños_

_Esta historia tiene más bien de todo un poco, ojalá les guste._

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Al año siguiente de la muerte del profesor todo estaba más calmado, y como nuevo año, nuevos estudiantes. Ahora los encargados de llevar a los niños a la escuela eran Storm y Wolverine. No se hablaba casi nada de Jean o Scott, a veces se nombraba al profesor para recordar sus obras y todo lo que hizo por los mutantes y cuales eran sus ideales, generalmente se lo nombraba en alguna clase que hiciera falta. Habían podido hacer varios avances en la tecnología mutante, entre ellos una maquina que detectaba a los mutantes cuando estaban cerca, esta maquina se mantenía en la escuela, así poder ayudar a quien fuera.

Un día la maquina capto tres señales muy fuertes, tres mutantes que se acercaban a la escuela, Storm pudo ver que se acercaban a gran velocidad y porsiacaso mandaron a los estudiantes a los pisos bajo tierra de la escuela. Solo algunos se habían quedado arriba. Escucharon que tocaban la puerta principal.

-Yo abriré- se dirigió a la puerta.

-Logan, puede ser peligroso- dijo Storm tratando de detenerlo.

-El peligro no golpea la puerta, solo entra- dijo mientras le daba una fumada a su habano. Storm dio un suspiro dándose por vencida.

Wolverine abrió la puerta y se encontró con tres personas. La primera era una niña, la más pequeña de los tres, tenía unos catorce o quince años, el pelo café claro con rizos que parecían recién armados, su piel era tostada pero muy clara a le vez, sus ojos eran casi celestes. Llevaba una chaqueta beige hasta la mitad del muslo que dejaba ver la falda que traía, usaba botas negras y una cartera pequeña del mismo material y color de las botas. Después un joven de veinte años mas o menos, de pelo corto y más claro que la niña, y los ojos eran del mismo color que los de ella, vestía una sudadera sin mangas y traía consigo una chaqueta de cuero café, usaba jeans y zapatillas. Y la tercera parecía la más grande, de unos veinticuatro a veintisiete años, no más ni menos, no dejaba ver su ropa ya que estaba completamente cubierta por una capa negra con capucha, su pelo era negro y lo llevaba amarrado en una cola, contrastaba con su piel blanca, más que la de sus acompañantes, a pesar de su aspecto tenía una mirada tierna e infantil. Habló.

-Supe que aquí vivían mutantes- habló con una voz clara y musical, nadie contestó, todos se habían quedado sin palabras –Perdón, no nos hemos presentado, soy Babette- dijo extendiéndole la mano, Logan la aceptó y pudo ver que llevaba guantes negros y largos –y ellos son Matthew, y Christine- los chicos saludaron con un gesto –Nosotros nos enteramos que esto es una escuela de mutantes y bueno…quise saber si nos…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que se vio interrumpida por una mujer que estaba atrás. La mujer tenía el pelo blanco y la piel oscura y se adelantó con una sonrisa que daba confianza.

-… ¿Si se pueden quedar? Claro que sí, ahora mismo prepararemos sus habitaciones, soy Ororo o Storm, aquí todos me llaman así- dijo extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa como ella lo había hecho antes. Dos personas que estaban detrás de ellos se fueron por uno de los pasillos de la mansión –Son bienvenidos, les presentaré a unos amigos, vengan- a los tres se les formó una sonrisa en la cara, cogieron sus maletas, que no eran muchas, y entraron. Un poco más atrás estaban un grupo de chicos que los esperaban, parecía como si todo estuviera preparado –El es Bobby, ella es Kitty y el es Peter- todos se saludaron amistosamente, y por alguna razón, cada vez que les presentaban a alguien Christine, la más pequeña, le decía algo al oído a Babette.

-Storm y yo los llevaremos a sus habitaciones- les dijo Logan

-Gracias- respondió Babette.

Se pusieron en camino a las habitaciones, subieron una escalera y llegaron a un corredor que tenía cinco puertas, dos a los lados y una al final. En eso Babette volvió a hablar.

-Me gustaría que yo y Chris estuviéramos juntas en una habitación y si no es mucho que la de Mat estuviera cerca de la nuestra- dijo como si estuviera avergonzada –si no es mucho pedir, claro-

-Ya pensaron en eso, y no te preocupes, están tal como dijiste- le respondió Storm

-Muchas gracias- esta vez fue el chico quien respondió –Gracias por lo que hacen por nosotros, siendo extraños para ustedes-

-Nadie que viva aquí es un extraño- respondió Storm. Sonrieron. Estaban llegando a las habitaciones cuando Chris habló.

-Storm, ¿Hay alguien en la escuela que no es mutante verdad?- le dijo mientras miraba hacia el techo. La pregunta dejó sorprendida a Storm.

-Pues sí, Rouge, ella era mutante pero, bueno es algo personal de ella, Rouge sigue viviendo aquí- hizo una pausa – ¿Eres psíquica?-

-sí, algo así- respondió.

-Llegamos a sus habitaciones, la de ustedes es la de la izquierda y la tuya es esta de aquí- dijo Logan mostrando la habitación del chico. –A propósito, después de que se acomoden, búsquenos, a mi o a Storm, tienen que hacerse unos exámenes y tienen que identificarse, si no les molesta- terminó de decir.

-Claro que no, yo creo que iremos ahora mismo, esperen unos segundos, vamos a dejar las maletas- dijo Babette. Abrió la puerta y tomó la maleta de Chris y las dejó arriba de la cama, Mat entró en su pieza y dejó la maleta en el suelo y salió cerrando la puerta –Estamos listos- fueron hasta unos laboratorios que se encontraban en los pisos inferiores al edificio. Al llegar al primer piso habían tomado un ascensor que los dejó en un subterráneo, eran muchos pasillos todos eran blancos y bien iluminados.

-Por aquí- dijo Storm señalando el camino que llevaba hacia una puerta, que tenía una X en el centro al igual que todas, se veían muy sólidas.

-Me pregunto- empezó Babette con la misma voz de niña de siempre - ¿De que se tratan los exámenes ¿Nos van a sacar sangre?- dijo lo último con un poco de miedo en la voz.

-No, son exámenes para ver que tipos de poderes tienen y dejarlos registrados- respondió Logan sin voltearse, Chris y Mat rieron.

–No se burlen- les dijo Babette con enojo falso.

En eso entraron en un laboratorio, tenían muchas cosas curiosas y algunas casi indescriptibles.

-¿Quién va primero?- preguntó Storm. Babette levantó la mano ofreciéndose como voluntaria. Storm la dirigió dentro de una capsula –Solo quédate quieta y la maquina hará todo- Babette la miró con cara de duda -La maquina revisará los poderes que tienes y los pondrá en una informe para que nosotros lo leamos- respondió a la pregunta que no había formulado pero que quería hacer.

-Babette- le habló Chris –La maquina no te va a hacer nada, será algo así como un escáner- dijo para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Chris, sabes perfectamente que nunca me he hecho un escáner- respondió con un tono como si fuera obvio. –Esperen- dijo antes de meterse a la maquina –Seguro que no me van a sacar sangre, verdad?- preguntó con angustia.

-Confía en nosotros, no te hará nada, ni siquiera te darás cuenta- le dijo Logan. La chica no dijo más y entro en la cápsula en forma de tubo. Storm activó el escáner.

Se supone que la luz del escáner no se ve, pero Babette la pudo ver perfectamente, como no sabía lo que era se asustó, vio como la luz comenzaba a bajar, los ojos de ella seguían la luz y en ellos se reflejaba pánico. La luz seguía bajando y Babette se agachaba más.

-¡Babette, no hagas nada estúpido, no te va a hacer nada malo!- le gritó Mat. Babette estaba contra la pared del tubo y era como un gato engrifado que le gruñía a un perro o algo así, cuando la luz del escáner ya estaba lo suficientemente abajo, Babette dio un salto hacia arriba y se quedó en el techo del tubo, la chica le mostraba los dientes desafiante a lo que era desconocido para ella. Logan y Storm pudieron darse cuenta que sus colmillos eran muy grandes, excesivamente grandes y sus ojos estaban completamente negros. El que pasara una vez por el escáner fue suficiente y Storm lo cortó de inmediato al ver que Babette todavía estaba asustada. Chris y Mat fueron a recibir a Babette cuando salió.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Mat mientras la tomaba de un brazo.

-Si, lo siento, me asusté y no sabía lo que era, me siento una completa tonta- dijo avergonzada y con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- la calmó Storm.

-Al parecer trescientos años no son nada de aprendizaje- dijo Chris para molestarla.

-¿A si? Me gustaría ver como usas corsé y un vestido más pesado que tu propio cuerpo, y en castigo ahora vas tú-le dijo tomándola de un brazo y llevándola a la cápsula. Chris se metió en la cápsula y esta se cerró, le hizo saber a Storm que ya estaba lista y prendió la maquina, en el instante en que el láser del escáner empezó a bajar Chris comenzó una actuación.

-¡Ayuda, soy Babette y le temo a los escáner! No! Me va a tocar!- el escáner ya había pasado por su cuerpo –¡Me derrito, ayuda! Me derrito!- el escáner se apagó y la chica comenzó a reír, Babette la miraba con cara de querer asesinarla y Mat también reía a su lado. Chris llegó al lado de Babette y la abrazó mientras reía, Mat fue a la maquina.

-Sabes Chris, estaba pensando- hizo como que se le ocurría una idea –estaba pensando en que comería hoy día, pero ya me lo solucionaste- Babette sonrió malvadamente.

-No Babette, no serías capaz, no puedes- le dijo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se alejaba de ella y Babette se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-Oh si! Claro que puedo- le respondió mientras más se acercaba. Storm y Logan miraban la escena casi conmovidos, eran como una familia, pero a la vez con muchas dudas, ¿trescientos años? Y ¿Qué es eso de la comida de Babette ¿Qué comería? Entre otras. Eran muchas dudas que tendrían que averiguar con el tiempo.

Mat salió de la cápsula y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeras.

-¿Así que te cenaran esta noche Chris?- le preguntó divertido Mat, Babette rió.

-Mira quien ríe ahora- le dijo Babette a Chris con aire de superioridad. Antes de que pudieran seguir molestándose, Storm los interrumpió.

-Sus resultados están listos, y me gustaría que los veamos todos juntos- Los tres se acercaron hasta donde estaban Storm y Logan, ella sostenía unos papeles en sus manos.

Primero se los pasaron a ellos para que los vieran a ver si había algún error, suponiendo que cada uno conocía sus propios poderes. Entregaron sus papeles sin nada que corregir, Storm tomó los papeles y fueron leyendo junto con Logan. Cada vez que avanzaban un poco, más abrían los ojos de asombro y de incredibilidad, no podía ser cierto ¿Cómo se habían ocultado tanto tiempo sin ser detectados por otros?

-Logan esto…esto, no puede ser- dijo Storm. Los chicos no comprendían que había de malo en sus papeles, se miraban unos a otros.

-Lo sé- fue su única respuesta.

-Son de clase…-pero no dijo nada y miró a Logan. Se le notó una nube de confusión en el rostro, se mezclaban muchos sentimientos, rabia, nostalgia, pena, era indescifrable. Se fue del lado de Storm para ir del otro lado de la habitación y comenzar a pasearse de un lado a otro.

Los tres no entendían nada de lo que pasaba, ¿Habían hecho algo malo?

-Storm, ¿Qué es lo que hicimos?- preguntó Mat adivinando los pensamientos a sus compañeras. Storm levantó la vista y fue como que saliera de un sueño.

-Disculpen, no es nada malo con ustedes, es solo que esto es sorprendente…es tan extraño- dijo atónita. –Ustedes saben de sus poderes, quiero decir, ¿tienen claro lo que poseen? Y ¿Saben como usarlos, o sea, saben controlarlos?- preguntó confusa

-Si, todo lo que dice ahí de nuestros poderes está bien, aunque no sé que significa eso de la "clase"- respondió Babette.

-Es el tipo de mutante que eres- le respondió Mat –Yo no vi lo de la clase- Chris miró a Storm y de pronto abrió los ojos como platos y en un susurro logró decir:

-Clase cinco-

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, que les pareció? _

_Primer fic expuesto, ojalá les guste y dejen muchos reviews ya que ese es el alimento de un escritor de fic, no?... Sean buenitos 3_

_Quisiera decir que Babette, Matthew y Christine, son personajes inventados por mí _


	2. El Regreso de Alguien Inesperado

_**Nuevos Amigos y Enemigos**_

_Cap2: El Regreso de Alguien Inesperado_

-Que… ¿Qué es eso de clase cinco?- preguntó Babette al no comprender que significaba eso.

-Yo no sabía que éramos de esa clase- dijo Mat igual de sorprendido que Chris.

-¿Y como sabías lo que significan las clases y no así Babette?- preguntó Storm desviándose un poco del tema para que se calmaran un poco las cosas.

-Eso es por que…-Mat miró a Babette con duda, pero Babette continuó lo que Mat había empezado.

-Es por que yo viví mucho tiempo escondida, y no supe mucho del mundo hasta que encontré a Mat y Chris, después volvimos a aislarnos los tres, por eso es que yo no se muchas cosas de ahora- contestó Babette con un poco de tristeza en la voz

-Cuando supe que yo y mi hermana éramos mutantes, averigüe un poco del tema y pude saber algunas cosas al respecto- continuó Mat. Se produjo un silencio incomodo.

-Se dan cuenta de que ustedes, cada uno de ustedes posee más de un poder, y todos los que poseen son muy poderosos, ¿Están seguros que pueden controlarlos todos?- preguntó intranquila Storm, que seguía mirando los informes con asombro.

-Si- respondieron al mismo tiempo los tres. Storm se acercó a Logan.

-Logan, ellos son de clase cinco, como era…-no pudo terminar la frase por que Logan la interrumpió.

-Como Jean, lo sé, no tienes por que recordármelo- le dijo casi gritando. Babette estaba confusa, no sabía que significaba todo eso y además ¿Por qué ellos se comportaban así? ¿Qué tenían de malo? Babette se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

-Bueno, si ya han terminado los exámenes, me retiro- dirigiéndose a Storm y a Logan. Hizo una pausa y miró a sus compañeros –Chris, Mat, los espero arriba- dijo muy seria. Babette se dirigió a la puerta y esta se abrió automáticamente, Babette salió por ella y luego de unos segundos la puerta se cerró. Storm miró a Logan con enojo. Chris y Mat iban a irse pero ella los detuvo antes.

-Esperen, ¿Puedo hacerles algunas preguntas antes de que se vayan?- los dos hermanos se detuvieron.

-Si claro- respondió Chris.

-Lo siento, no es nada por ustedes- les dijo Logan –Es solo que tuve malos recuerdos-

-Es esa chica pelirroja ¿Verdad?- le pregunto Chris.

-Chris! Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que eso es de mala educación- la reprochó Mat.

-Lo siento señor Logan- dijo Chris.

-No, está bien, tienes razón- dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-Bien- volvió al tema Storm –Quisiera saber más sobre Babette, si es que se puede- Mat suspiró

-Ella es muy desconfiada, aunque su personalidad demuestre otra cosa, como si fuera inocente y casi infantil, la verdad es que lo es, pero el tiempo le ha obligado a desconfiar de la gente y de otros mutantes, sabe manejar muy bien cualquier situación que se le presente, bueno, excepto un escáner- rió –Pero ella es así y gracias a Babette es que estamos donde estamos y como estamos-

-Y ¿Cómo es eso de que tiene trescientos años?- preguntó Storm mirando uno de los papeles.

-Babette es un vampiro, pero un vampiro por el gen mutante como todos nosotros- habló Chris –tiene los mismos poderes que esos vampiros de fantasía, como la velocidad, la inmortalidad, entre otras cosas. Y también están sus otros poderes- hizo una pausa –Su historia es un poco triste y en verdad no sé por que se las voy a contar, pero veo que ustedes son buenas persona y que sí puedo confiar en ustedes.

"La madre de Babette le nació su hija muerta, su corazón no latía y la partera le dijo que estaba muerta, pero entonces la niña lloró pidiendo comida y abrió los ojos, no sabían como pero ahora vivía. Su madre comenzó a darle pecho, pero esta en vez de tomar la leche hizo una herida en el pecho de su madre y comenzó a succionarle la sangre, su madre supo de inmediato que algo estaba mal, pero no dijo nada, ya que ella era la única hija que iba a poder tener, la madre la cuidó hasta que pasó algo que no se lo esperaban. El padre de Babette descubrió que no era normal, y él mismo la entregó a la justicia de su época para que la quemaran en la hoguera cuando tenía quince años. Babette no se resistió y pensó que tal vez era mejor, su madre trató de decirle que se escapara pero ella no hizo nada. Cuando la llevaron a la hoguera descubrió que aparte de solo poder "comer" sangre, suena ilógico pero ese es su único alimento, supo que podía controlar el fuego y el agua, con eso decidió que debía escapar, y abrió sus alas de murciélago y se fue volando. Babette se enteró más tarde que a su madre la quemaron por brujería, le habían echado la culpa por tener un "hijo del demonio". Ella odia a su padre por todo lo que hizo- Storm y Logan estaban sorprendidos de su historia.

-Con permiso, iré a ver a Babette- dijo Mat

-Adelante- respondió Storm. Mat se retiró del laboratorio.

-Bueno lo que pasó después es que, Babette se escondió porque cuando iba a un lugar, al final todos terminaban de entrarse que ella no era normal, hasta que empezaron a salir otros mutantes y fue ganando experiencia con los años, no siempre la aceptaron por su condición de inmortal y otras cosas, por eso es muy desconfiada, pero es la mejor persona del mundo. Desde que estoy con ella nada malo nos ha pasado, y ella es mi familia junto con mi hermano. Nunca la he visto sufrir como cuentan sus historias de su vida, pero pobre del ser que la haga sufrir un poquito, así de pequeño- dijo juntando el pulgar con el dedo índice –pobre de esa persona porque conocerá el infierno mismo en vida- terminó con una pequeña risa, Storm y Logan sonrieron con ella.

-Espera, ¿Por qué dijiste 'era' su único alimento, ya no lo es?- preguntó Logan acordándose del relato.

-A eso, si es su alimento, pero lo que pasa es que Babette más tarde supo que ese no era su único alimento, descubrió que también podía comer y beber otras cosas, cuando ella me lo explico se comparó con un cocodrilo, ellos pueden estar una semana más o menos sin comer y no les pasa nada, a diferencia de los cocodrilos ella puede estar mucho más tiempo sin comer, lo máximo que la e visto sin comer ha sido un mes y medio creo, después fuimos a un asilo de personas sin hogar y comimos un pan con un jugo. Por la sangre tampoco es que necesite comerla todos los días, pero no sé cuanto es lo que necesita para vivir. Me acuerdo que una vez para no ir a 'cazar' como lo llama ella, fuimos a un banco de sangre y pedimos tres litros de sangres de distintos portadores, las enfermeras nos quedaron mirando con la cara más rara que he visto en mi vida y comenzaron a hacernos preguntas las cuales no teníamos respuestas, lógicas. Fue todo un show ver a Babette así.

Chris siguió comentando con logan y Storm.

Mat salió del laboratorio y se dirigió al cuarto de Babette, cuando llegó toco la puerta para saber si podía entrar, de adentro se escuchó un '¡pasa, esta abierto!' Mat desapareció en la entrada haciéndose polvo y en una milésima de segundo estaba ya adentro. La chica se encontraba sentada en el borde de la ventana mirando hacia fuera, su capa estaba tirada en el piso, Mat la tomó y la dejó en la cama. No se dio vuelta.

-Mat, ¿Te quieres quedar?- Mat no contestó –yo me quedaré si ustedes se quedan, pero si están incómodos o algo… solo, nos iremos- dijo dando vuelta la cabeza para mirar a Mat.

-Babette, primera vez en mi vida que me siento en un… hogar, que no me siento rechazado y es todo lo contrario, nos aceptan, como si fuéramos conocidos de toda la vida- dijo Mat.

-Lo sé, disculpa, era para ver si estaban cómodos, sabes que yo haría todo por ustedes- los ojos de Babette se nublaron.

-Ba, si esto es por que tú te sientes incomoda, sabes que nosotros también haríamos cualquier cosa por ti- Mat se acercó para abrazarla.

-lo sé Mat, gracias- hizo una pausa –Y no me digas "Ba"- de pronto Babette tomó a Mat por los brazos y lo separó de ella, husmeó el aire –Mat, desaparece, y cuando se abra la puerta, vete- Mat desapareció y la puerta se abrió.

Logan encontró la habitación vacía y la capa de Babette estaba sobre la cama, la ventana estaba abierta y las maletas seguían sobre la cama. En el techo de la habitación, Babette miraba hacia el suelo, vio como Logan cerraba la puerta tras él y luego se dirigía hacia la ventana y miraba hacia fuera como buscando.

-Se le ofrece algo, señor Logan- una voz tras él habló. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, y justo detrás de él se encontraba Babette, estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Pero como… si yo…- dijo apuntando la puerta, luego miró la ventana. Babette apuntó hacia el techo. –Ah, ya entiendo- Logan miró a Babette de arriba abajo, traía botas negras hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, a medio muslo tenía una cinta negra de cuero donde amarraba cuatro dagas, un centímetro más arriba comenzaban unas patas de color negro y estas eran cubiertas por un vestido muy corto también de color negro, era sencillo de finas tiras que lo sujetaban en los hombros. Su pelo estaba suelto, era largo y ondulado

-Que miras- dijo con voz seria. Logan sacudió la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro.

-Na…nada- volvió a mirarla a los ojos –venía a disculparme, no fue por ustedes, es algo difícil de explicar-

-Lo sé, no tienes por que dar ninguna explicación- se encontraban en la mitad de la habitación -¿Te la pedí?- Babette camino hacia delante, se desvió para ir donde su cama, tomó la capa y se la puso, luego fue a la ventana –Bonito lugar- se dio vuelta.

-Entonces es verdad que puedes manejar cualquier situación- Dijo Logan poniendo otro tema

-¿Crees que Chris miente?- respondió Babette levantando una ceja.

-No, no quise decir eso, es solo que…- hizo una pausa –Mira no quiero armar ningún conflicto, además no tengo ganas- dijo rindiéndose. –Podríamos hablar de otro tema, para empezar de nuevo- Babette sonrió de lado.

-Está bien, pon un tema- mantenía la misma voz fría y seria.

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo conociste a Mat y Chris?- Babette sonrió y dio un suspiro, volvió a tener el mismo aire de niña de siempre.

-Mat, ve donde está Chris y cuídala por un momento, porfis- dijo Babette mirando hacia la puerta, esta se abrió pero no había nada, de pronto apareció Mat de la nada.

-Si, ya voy- Mat volvió a desaparecer y cerró la puerta. Babette esperó un momento y volvió a hablar como si nada

-Supongo que si ellos contaron mi historia, yo también puedo contar la de ellos- Babette se sentó en el borde de la ventana y señalo a Logan la cama en señal de que tomara asiento – La historia de ellos también es algo lamentable. Mat es seis años mayor que Chris, el descubrió que tenía poderes especiales poco después de que Chris naciera, pero nunca los mostró por que sus padres cuando veían las noticias y salían los mutantes, por cualquier cosa que pasara con ellos, buena o mala, los padres de ellos comenzaban a hablar cosas espantosas de los mutantes, que eran fallas de la naturaleza, que esta se había equivocado con los mutantes, que si veían a uno lo entregarían a esas organizaciones que están contra los mutantes, decían eso entre otras cosas. Mat se propuso que cuando creciera un poco más se iría de su casa. Tres años más tarde, Mat descubrió que su hermana de cuatro años también tenía poderes, entonces planeó llevársela con él, pero tendría que esperar un poco más, no podía cargar con una niña de cuatro años.

"Por sorprendente que sea, un año después, los padres de Mat y Chris descubrieron que los dos eran mutantes, y los echaron de su casa. Mat les preguntó que haría con su hermana, todavía era muy pequeña solo tenía cinco, Mat les pidió que si se podía quedar unos años y él la vendría a buscar. Sus padres le contestaron que no, que ellos eran los culpables de haber nacido así y que ellos no se harían responsables por fallas. Se fueron de su casa y vagaron por cuatro o cinco meses por las calles hasta que yo un día estaba…bueno estaba mmm, paseando por las calles, sí, estaba paseando por las calles y los encontré, me quedé con ellos y cuando ya tuvimos más confianza me contaron lo que había pasado, me acuerdo que Chris no se podía separar de su hermano, y yo cuando trataba de acercarme a ella se ponía a llorar, después supe que podía leer mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos, y me tenía miedo por ser, lo que soy. Cuando se acostumbró a mi, después no me soltaba, era como una hija para mi, a Chris y a Mat los quiero como hermanos, aunque no tuve -rió- pero con ellos me puedo imaginar que es lo que se siente tenerlos. A Mat, que ya estaba mas grande, le enseñé como controlar sus poderes, por que cuando yo los conocí eran casi como si se los acabaran de dar, y luego cuando Chris creció le enseñé a ella- Babette suspiró con nostalgia y felicidad.

-Y ellos ¿han vuelto ver a sus padres?- preguntó Logan.

-No, Chris nunca quiso ir a verlos, ni siquiera a escondidas ni saber nada tampoco, Mat le hizo caso Chris y no han vuelto a saber de ellos- respondió Babette como despertando.

-Y tu ¿sabes algo de ellos?- Babette lo miró.

-Si, fui a verlos seguido, cuatro días después de que los niños se fueran, se separaron y más tarde formaron cada uno una nueva familia en distintas partes. Ahora cada uno tiene sus hijos y por lo que sé ellos tampoco se han vuelto a ver, supongo que es para no recordar, y lo hacen muy bien los imbéciles- Babette dijo esto con enojo y las cosas temblaron.

-¡Babette!- dijo Logan saltando de la cama.

-Oh, perdón, no fue mi intención, ¡Es que me ponen de muy mal humor!- en eso la puerta se abrió y Chris apareció por ella.

-¡Babette que fue eso! Armaste un escándalo allá abajo- dijo Chris.

-Perdón, es que me estaba acordando de cosas espanto…No Chris, no entrarás a mi mente- Babette se puso tensa y miró con el seño fruncido a Chris – ¡Chris! Deja algo de privacidad en mi cabeza- de pronto se relajó y Chris bufó –por eso es que tengo que bloquear algunos recuerdos y pensamientos. Y después tienes el descaro de preguntarme por que- le dijo aún algo enojada.

-Está bien, lo siento, pero es que…no espera yo no venía a eso, señor Logan, Storm lo busca, está en la entrada- dijo de pronto.

-Está bien- salió de la habitación con Chris y Babette detrás de él –una cosa ¿Porqué me dices "señor Logan"?- le preguntó a Chris mientras caminaban.

-Por que Babette me enseño que a todas las personas mayores, hay que tratarlas con respeto, de señor o de señora o señorita- Logan se detuvo secamente, se dio vuelta para ver a Chris que lo miraba sin comprender, luego miró a Babette que trataba de esconder la risa. Unos segundos después se dio vuelta y siguió caminando, pudo escuchar los susurros de Chris y Babette. Llegaron a la entrada y Logan quedo sorprendido.

-Dice que quiere volver a la escuela- dijo Storm mientras sostenía el hombre de un chico rubio.

-Hasta cuando, ¿hasta que aparezca otro que quiera conquistar el mundo humano?- dijo Logan con algo de enfado en la voz.

-Logan- dijo Storm acercándose –Sea así o no, igual hay que darle la oportunidad, sabes perfectamente que eso habría hecho el profesor- Logan se vio convencido.

-Si, tienes razón, te quedarás en tu habitación de antes- dijo dirigiéndose al chico. Chris sonrió y el chico también, luego de mirar por unos segundos a Logan y a Storm, miró a Chris devolviéndole la sonrisa. Logan levantó una ceja. Babette abrió los ojos, levantó una ceja y tenía la boca abierta de sorprendida, luego reaccionó y se aclaró la garganta. Tomó los hombros de la chica y dirigiéndose al chico dijo:

-Permiso- sonrió cínicamente. Se la llevó un poco más lejos

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó algo enojada por su interrupción.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Y aún lo preguntas?- dijo apuntando con los ojos al chico de la entrada. -¿Quién es él? ¿Sabes de dónde viene? ¿Y si es peligroso?- todavía la tenía de los hombros.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que eres una exagerada? Por que eso es lo que haces, exageras todo, solo es mi amigo, lo conocí en el jardín cuando fui para allá después de que salimos del laboratorio- dijo naturalmente

-¿Y esas miraditas? No son de "amigos" que yo sepa, además ¿Qué hacías tú en el jardín? ¿Porqué no fuiste al cuarto?- le preguntó con tono de regaño.

-Como iba a ir al cuarto, estabas ocupada- dijo mirando a Logan.

-¿Quién es ahora la que exagera? Fue a pedirme disculpas por lo del laboratorio, o ¿Es que acaso a ustedes no les pidió disculpas?- dijo esperando una respuesta

-Bueno si, pero…-

-Nada de pero, ahora te…-

-Que, ¿Me vas a mandar a mi habitación?- dijo algo enojada, pero no era por lo del chico esta vez.

-No, no te pongas así, es solo que yo, yo me preocupo por ti- le dijo dándole un abrazo y acariciando su cabeza.

-¡Ya! Está bien, no me avergüences- dijo alejándose de ella y después miró al chico.

-¡Ves que te gusta! ¡Te atrapé!- le dijo apuntándola acusadoramente.

-¡No! ¡Ya basta Babette!- le dijo sonriendo y algo colorada.

-Entonces, dime una sola cosa- le dijo simulando estar enojada de verdad, Chris se encogió de hombros y tragó saliva - ¿Cuál es su nombre?- volviendo a tener una sonrisa.

-¡Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso!- dijo mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho en señal de alivio.

-Por eso lo hago- dijo con una sonrisa un poco malvada.

-A veces das miedo ¿sabes?- Babette asintió.

-Pero no importa, ¿Cómo se llama?- insistió

-John Allerdyce- hizo una pausa –antes estaba en la escuela, pero se retiró y ahora volvió de nuevo-

-¿Le leíste la mente?- dijo Babette cruzando sus brazos

-No, no, lo juro, él me lo contó-

-Es un rebelde- rió Babette, Chris la miró con duda –si, se escapó de la escuela y ahora vuelve, es un rebelde, en mis tiempos no se hacía eso.

-Babette, en tus tiempo lo dinosaurios todavía vivían- dijo para molestarla, y Babette la miró con cara de asesina.

_Hasta aquí el segundo cap. Volvió John ¡que pasará! Ni yo lo sé…habrá que dejarlo a mi imaginación _

_adioOZ! Hasta la próxima. _


	3. Nightcrwler

_**Nuevos Amigos y Enemigos**_

_Cap3: Nightcrawler_

Babette miró a Chris y la tomó de los hombros diciendo 'Permiso' poniendo una sonrisa cínica al chico, y se llevó a Chris un poco más apartados asegurándose de que no las escucharan.

-Por eso decía que los quería como hijos- dijo Logan mirando a Babette y Chris.

-Puedes estar seguro- dijo Mat con una sonrisa. Él se encontraba también en la puerta junto con los demás. Volvieron al tema principal, que era el chico que había vuelto.

-Logan, sé que crees eso, pero no es así, yo recapacite y lo pensé mejor, quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes- dijo casi rogando.

-¿Recapacitaste? O será que, como él más poderoso ya no está vuelves como un perro pidiendo refugio. Pero es cosa tuya, yo no me opondré a que te quedes- sacó un habano y se buscó en los bolsillos pero no encontró nada, miró al chico -¿Tienes fuego?- le preguntó con el habano en la boca. El chico sonrió y saco un encendedor lo abrió y luego hizo que la llama llegara hasta donde estaba Logan y encendiera el habano. Logan hizo un gesto con la cabeza diciendo 'gracias' después se sacó el habano y tiró humo por la boca –Como te dije, ocuparás la misma habitación que antes- volvió la cabeza y vio que Babette y Chris ya acababan de terminar de hablar. El chico se fue en dirección donde estaban los cuartos. Babette con Chris se acercaron a donde estaban todavía todos.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Babette apuntando con el pulgar hacia atrás, por donde se había ido el chico.

-Su nombre es John Allerdyce- respondió Storm.

-Si, eso ya lo sabía- miró a Chris y esta puso los ojos blancos.

-Por lo demás, creo que es algo que no deberíamos hablar en público- dijo Logan. Storm asintió. Empezaron a caminar en dirección a una sala de clases de la escuela.

-Chris, anda a… jugar por ahí- le dijo Babette, teniendo muy claro que no iba a ir a jugar a ningún lado – ¿Vamos Mat?- dirigiéndose al chico.

-Mmmm no es por nada pero, yo también me quedaré por ahí- respondió Mat.

-No hay problema- miró a Chris y con un dedo señaló su ojo y luego la señaló a ella queriéndole decir que la estaba observando. Chris le respondió con muecas ridículas. Babette se dio vuelta y los siguió hasta una sala con escritorios de estudio para los niños. Logan iba a empezar a hablar pero Storm habló primero que él, sus actitudes a veces podían ser lo que menos se esperaban y Storm prefería que esto fuera un acto pasivo de contar la historia de alguien, nada más.

-John estudiaba aquí, hasta que tuvimos un incidente el año ante pasado- empezó Storm.

-¿Lo que pasó con Stryker?- preguntó Babette. Los que estaban ahí la quedaron mirando -¿Qué?- las miradas de todos la intimidaban.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- preguntó Logan

-Aaah eso, pensé que era algo más importante- dijo con alivio, Storm miro a Logan –Bueno, lo siento- sonrió como niña buena – Yo con mis hermanos, supimos de este lugar hace dos o tres años, no recuerdo, pero yo vine a ver a la gente que estaba aquí, y los seguí cuando fueron al lago Alkali, y yo averigüé algo sobre todo eso y el señor Stryker- hizo una pausa –Después de que medité sobre el lugar, les comenté a mis hermanos si querían venir, y bueno, estamos aquí.- dijo muy normal.

-¿Nos espiaste?- preguntó Logan sorprendido por lo que acababan de saber.

-No, yo lo llamo estudio de lugares, me ha sido útil alrededor de doscientos cincuenta años, creo que antes no quería existir- esto también lo dijo como si fuera muy normal.

-Bueno ahora no importa eso, estamos aquí para explicarte lo de John- dijo Storm, salvando la situación.

-Ah si, tienes razón- Babette miró interesada a Storm mientras esta hablaba.

-Él se escapó con Magneto, ¿Sabes quien es él?- Babette solo asintió –No se escapó, más bien, Magneto lo persuadió indirectamente para que se fuera con él, así abandonó la escuela y no lo volvimos a ver hasta él año pasado cuando…- fue interrumpida nuevamente por Babette, pero estuvo bien, por que los ánimos de todos en esta parte de la historia comenzarían a bajar.

-Lo sé, sé lo que pasó, no te preocupes- Storm asintió y con un gesto le dio gracias, en parte era por todos los presentes también –Bueno, entonces ahí fue cuando lo volvieron a ver y ahora ha vuelto a pedir "refugio"- Storm asintió.

-Si, eso es, por que si apareciera otro como Magneto estoy seguro que volvería a hacer lo mismo- dijo Logan.

-En primera- comenzó Babette –Sería problema de él si lo vuelve a hacer, queda en la conciencia de él y además ustedes tienen fuerzas mucho mayores para andar llorando por haber perdido un fósforo, perdón que suene tan cruel, pero es la verdad- lo último se los dijo a todos –Y segundo, no deberías descargarte con él, porque él no tiene la culpa de nada y lo sabes, de hecho él ni siquiera se hace notar en esto, no deberías tratarlo tan mal y tenerle tanto rencor por algo que no hizo- respiró y luego miró a Storm que estaba igual de sorprendida que todos los demás presentes -¿Esa es la historia de John?-

-Si, creo que he terminado- dijo Storm.

-Bien, con permiso de ustedes yo me retiro, hasta luego- se retiró de la sala dejando a un Logan incrédulo de las palabras, y a los demás también, nadie le había hablado sobre eso tan fríamente y… con tanta razón, era verdad lo que decía y Logan lo sabía. Babette fue a su cuarto y por extraña razón encontró a Chris ahí - ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañada Babette. Pero no dejo que Chris respondiera y habló enseguida –No importa, Chris hazme un favor, no quiero que nadie me moleste, cualquier cosa no me has visto y no dejes que entre nadie- Chris asintió bruscamente, sabía que estaba algo enojada y era mejor que hiciera caso. Chris salió y se quedó en la puerta, no intentó leerle la mente a Babette por que sabía que la descubriría y sería para peor.

Pasaron unas horas y ya se había hecho de noche, Babette salió de la habitación y no encontró a Chris, su ojo comenzó a tiritar espasmáticamente.

-¡¡¡CHRISTIIIIIIIIINE!- su voz fue mas bien un rugido que un grito.

Chris se encontraba en la cocina con John, Mat, Kitty y Logan, estaban comiendo algo cuando el grito de Babette se escuchó como si lo dijeran por un amplificador. Todos la quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Creo…creo que me llaman- dijo algo tartamuda –Mejor voy a ver que pasa con Babette- salió corriendo de la cocina.

-Creo que alguien anda de mal humor- dijo Mat mientras tomaba un poco de bebida.

Chris llegó a la habitación y abrió lentamente la puerta, primero entro la cabeza y miró a todas partes y no vio nada, solo la habitación destrozada, luego miró al techo y Babette estaba 'colgando' como todo un murciélago del techo, la miraba con cara de asesina y los brazos cruzados.

-Babette, no te enojes, tenía que ir a comer algo, ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo estuviste aquí adentro? Has estado cinco horas- le dijo moviendo las manos para tratar de excusarse.

-Yo aquí adentro estuve solo una hora, después fui a dar un paseo por la ciudad- respondió mirándose las uñas de una mano. Chris abrió la boca y la miró confusa.

-Espera, espera, ¿Quieres decir que yo estuve cuatro horas y media aquí afuera, mintiéndole a todos los que pasaban, estuve esas cuatro horas y media cuidando…NADA?- Babette bajó del techo como si la estuvieran sujetando, quedó enfrente de Chris y solo asintió con una sonrisa, luego se puso seria e hizo chasquear sus dedos, todas las cosas de la habitación comenzaron a arreglarse y la puerta se cerró tras Chris.

-Si, es que tuve que ir a buscar algo de comer para no matar a alguien aquí adentro- dijo Babette sentándose en la que era su cama. Chris todavía estaba con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que Babette le había hecho –Oye, despierta, alguien viene a buscarte, y creo que me iré a dormir, estoy cansada, y además lo que acabo de comer estaba como podrido y eso me pone de mal humor, mejor me duermo- Babette desarmó la cama y se acostó, Chris se iba yendo y antes de que cerrara la puerta Babette volvió a hablarle –Chris, no vuelvas tarde, te estoy vigilando- dijo sin abrir los ojos. Chris bufó y cerró con un portazo.

Los días pasaron normales, con la excepción de que Babette se molestaba un poco cuando veía a Chris y John juntos, y no tenía problemas en hacérselos saber. Mat y Chris iban a las clases que tenían en la escuela y Babette vagaba todo el día por el edificio investigando y metiéndose por todos los lados donde podía. Un día se encontró con Storm en los pasillos e iba caminando muy rápido.

-Babette, ¿Quieres ver algo? Ven acompáñame- le dijo Storm, Babette no respondió nada pero la siguió. Storm se dirigió a los pisos de abajo de la escuela donde se encontraban los laboratorios y quien sabe que más cosas. Entraron por una puerta y la habitación era completamente blanca y en el medio solo había un artefacto, era rectangular con un especie de panel de controles y en el centro algo así como un radar, en este radar se detectaba una mancha que se movilizaba hacia el centro, a veces iba muy rápido y otras iba un poco más lento –El centro, es la escuela, y ese punto que se mueve es un mutante que se acerca, si ya está registrado en la base de datos, la maquina me lo dirá, cuando ustedes se acercaban también los vimos por aquí y como no estaban registrados tomamos algunas medidas de seguridad- Le dijo Storm.

-Por eso es que no había casi nadie, ya entiendo- dijo Babette como recordando.

-Si, era por eso, si este mutante que se acerca no está registrado haremos lo mismo, no podemos arriesgarnos a nada, no todos los mutantes son buenos como bien lo sabes tu- Babette asintió, el punto seguía acercándose. La maquina arrojó un papel y Storm lo recogió, puso una sonrisa –Es Nightcrawler- dijo con algo de felicidad. Salió de la sala y se fue muy rápido.

-Night…que?- Babette quedó algo confundida y luego salió de la sala tranquilamente. Cuando subió descubrió que en hall había un gran alboroto. Storm se acercó a ella.

-Disculpa que te haya dejado sola, es que es un viejo amigo que no veíamos hace tiempo, ven, te lo presento- le dijo Storm, la tomó del brazo y la acercó hacia donde estaba el personaje famoso de quien le hablaban. ¿_Cuándo dejarán de presentarme gente?_ Pensó Babette mientras ponía una sonrisa –El es Nigthcrawler- dijo Storm, la persona ofreció su mano en saludo, Babette la tomó. Era un sujeto de color azul con algunas cosas tatuadas en la piel, sus ojos eran amarillos casi fosforescentes y sus dientes blancos parecían afilados.

-Soy Babette, oye- dijo acercándose un poco a su oído – ¿No tendrás un nombre más fácil de recordar y de decir?- él rió y con un acento extranjero dijo:

-Kurt, me llamo Kurt Wegner, pero en el circo me llamaban Nigthcrawler y ahora también algunos me dicen así- Babette sonrió.

-Yo prefiero llamarte Kurt- respondió Babette con la misma sonrisa. Después de unas conversaciones, que en verdad a Babette no le interesaban mucho, Storm le dijo a Kurt que se fuera a poner más cómodo y luego seguirían hablando y él agradeció y se fue por ahí –Y entonces ¿A que venía?– preguntó Babette como desinteresada.

-Viene a visitarnos, dijo que se había acordado de nosotros y que decidió venir a vernos- dijo Storm, luego se retiró y desapareció por uno de los pasillos. Babette se quedó unos segundos y luego se retiró, sin razón llegó a la cocina. Empezó a recorrerla viendo y tocando suavemente todos los artefactos. Se sentó en uno de los banquitos que había en la mesa de la cocina, y empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola! Oye ¿Estás bien?- preguntó un chico, Babette se sobresaltó, no había visto llegar a nadie y tampoco lo había sentido y de repente solo estaba ahí -¿Estás bien?- preguntó de nuevo el chico, era algo alto y de pelo rubio, llevaba una chaqueta larga y jeans abajo. Babette asintió a la pregunta de él –Estoy aquí hace rato y no te habías ni movido-

-Si, es que estaba un poco desconcentrada, soy Babette- le dijo

-Yo soy Warren, mucho gusto- dijo y luego guardó algo en la nevera -¿Tu eres una de los nuevos?- preguntó el muchacho mientras bebía algo.

-Si, ¿Tu hace cuanto estas aquí?- preguntó Babette.

-Estoy hace un año, desde que murió el profesor, yo no lo conocí- respondió Warren

-Yo tampoco- dijo.

-Oye, no es por nada, pero ¿Sabes cocinar algo?- dijo el muchacho algo avergonzado. Babette rió.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?- dijo ella.

-No sé, tengo mucha hambre y no hay nadie que cocine-

-¿Te gusta el Brownie?- a Warren se le iluminaron los ojos –Creo que me demoraré unos- miró su reloj –dieciséis o diecisiete minutos- Warren la quedó mirando con duda –si, mira, quince minutos en lo que demora en cocerse y uno o dos minutos en que lo prepare y deje todo listo, mejor te sientas, te puedes aburrir- la chica de un momento a otro desapareció, Warren abrió los ojos muy grandes, escuchaba ruidos por todos lados de la cocina pero cuando miraba ya no había nada, y las cosas aparecían por aquí y por allá de la nada, en treinta segundos el horno estaba prendido y había algo dentro, Babette apareció y estaba un poco sucia estaba manchada por todas partes, las cosas sucias en el lavaplatos y las manchas en el suelo y en los muebles estaban por todas partes. Babette recorrió la cocina con los ojos –Creo que tendré que limpiar o si no alguien me retarán- nuevamente desapareció y en unos segundos la cocina estaba como antes- espérame me iré a cambiar y vuelvo- Babette salió de la cocina como si nada. Pasaron unos quince minutos y ella volvió –Disculpa, se me había olvidado- le dijo con una sonrisa –justo a tiempo- apagó el horno y sacó el brownie ya hecho. Lo cortó y le dio un pedazo. Warren lo comió muy rápido y luego sacó otro pedazo.

-Está muy rico, ¿No quieres?- le preguntó al ver que Babette no comía.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre- en eso Mat apareció por la puerta.

-Me pareció haber olido comida hecha por mi hermana- dijo Mat lanzándose al brownie, pero antes de tocarlo Babette lo golpeó en las manos haciendo que él las retirara.

-Es de Warren, tiene hambre- dijo Babette, el chico rió y Mat frunció el ceño.

-No está bien, Mat, saca lo que quieras- le dijo Warren.

-Gracias- sacó un pedazo y se dio vuelta sacándole la lengua a Babette –Así que ya conociste a Warren- dijo Mat.

-Si, nos conocimos aquí en la cocina- respondió Babette.

-¿Y puedo saber que hacías tú en la cocina?- preguntó burlón Mat sacando otro pedazo, pero este no se lo comió, solo lo dejó en su mano.

-No, no puedes saber- respondió con voz de enojada. Mat le dio las gracias a Warren y salió de la cocina –Y dime, tu que haces, o sea, que poder tienes, o sea, no importa, tu me entiendes verdad?- Warren rió y asintió. Se quitó el chaquetón y abrió unas alas de dos metros más o menos cada una, eran dos alas blancas como de ángel –No somos tan diferentes- Babette no se sacó la capa, por que bajo esta se extendieron dos alas de murciélago, como del mismo tamaño de las de Warren –Pero no iguales- los dos rieron.

La puerta se abrió.

-¿Esto es un zoológico o que?- era Logan que venía por algo de beber. Las alas de Babette desaparecieron.

-Contigo ya está completo- le dijo cerrándole un ojo a Warren que estaba por reír. Logan levantó una ceja e hizo una risa falsa.

-¿Quién hizo eso?- dijo mirando el brownie con cara de baboso y haciendo lo mismo que Mat, se lanzó hacia el brownie. Babette con un paño le pegó en las manos.

-No, es de Warren- diciendo lo mismo que antes. Él rió y le dio señal de adelante a Logan para que sacara un poco.

-Mmmm elha elhisilho- dijo con todo el brownie en la boca.

-No, se habla con la boca llena- dijo Babette como cualquier mamá que regaña a su hijo y con cara de asco. De pronto Babette se quedó muy seria y se dio vuelta mirando a la puerta, y, como cada vez que le molesta algo, con los brazos cruzados, Logan y Warren la quedaron mirando extrañamente. Pasó más o menos un minuto cuando por la puerta apareció Chris y John tomados de la mano. Chris rápidamente le soltó la mano y se quedó sin palabras mirando directamente a Babette con cara de niña buena. –Así os quería encontrar niña- Chris miró a Logan y luego a Warren pidiendo auxilio.

_Hatsa aquí llegue, ahora hay que esperar el próximo cap para saber que le pasara a Chris. Tomados de la mano con John…raro? Si, bastante…Muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!_


End file.
